New Super Mario Bros: Dark Princess
New Super Mario Bros: Dark Princess'', is a 2013 simple platforming game for the Nintendo Omega console. It will be developed by Wario Inc. It is about Mario & Luigi and thier rivals going on a journey to save Bowser from Princess Peach,who has become The Dark Princess,after being possesed by Vane,an evil ghost. Gameplay Single Player Basically a regular 2D Mario game,and features Mario going on a solo adventure. Co-Op Similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii,this is a 4-player action-packed platformer. Coin Rush A 2-Player run for coins, the time limit is 60 seconds, and whoever has the most coins at the end wins! Battle Gameplay like Super Smash Bros. Players can be Mario, Luigi ,Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Peach, Bowser, and Wario and even Waluigi. Story On her birthday,Princess Peach receives a mysterious gift. She opens it, and an evil ghost by the name of Vane attacks! The ghots posses her,and she changes into a black dress,and kidnaps Bowser,locking him up into a cage in Peach's Castle. Mario and Luigi go to see what was going on,but Peach knocked them away. The heroes land in the plains,and decide to find 7 Power Orbs,which will make the ghost flee from Peach. So,after exploring many worlds the brothers collect all 7,not without some hilarious Bowser interludes where he trys to escape, though. The two head to Peach's Castle, and make Vane go away, but Vane challenges the heroic team to defeat him. They do, and use the Power Orbs to make Vane go away forever. Then, Bowser thanks the brothers, but runs off with the princess,beginning a new adventure. Characters Playable Mario: Everyone's favorite plumber! The only character in Single Player, and the most well rounded, with very little downsides, but no big upgrades. Luigi: Mario's speedy younger brother. He is the fastest, but brakes terribly. He is slightly taller then his older brother. Wario: A fat and powerful money lover. He has a lot of power,but is slow. Waluigi: A purple skinny guy, who is the best swimmer out of the four. Bowser: Only playable for short interludes between worlds. He can't jump very high,but he does have fire breath. Supporting Yoshi: A speedy dinosaur that players can ride throughout stages. Toad: The friendly shopkeeper of the Toad Shops. Toadsworth: Bowser can interact with him in interludes. He is bumbling and very worried. Maria: Makes a quick cameo appearance in the credits. Worlds Grassy Plains: A nice peaceful plains,filled with Goombas and Yoshis. Chomp Zoo: A chaotic zoo with Chain Chomps as the main enemies. Hightech Highway: A bustling metropolis,with many robotic enemies. Ghost Pyramid: A complicated pyramid with evil Boos everywhere. Space: A zero gravity location where the baddies and good guys where space suits. Atlantis: A sunken city,filled with Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps. Explosive Mountains: High mountains filled with Bob-Ombs. Peach's Castle: Before a nice castle,the influence of Vane made Peach turn it into a death trap. Be careful! Bosses Gigoomba: A huge Goomba mutated by Peach. Defeat him,by climbing up a ladder,and ground pounding on him, three times. Chompers: Peach's pet Chain Chomp. Defeat him by avoiding his bites and lunges, and then pound the stick he's chained to. Repeat this 5 times, and then chase himoff the edge. Robo-Toad: A giant red-eyed Robot who is also a toad. He will follow you with laser eyes, so go over to a mirror, and make it reflect. Thenj, jump on it. Repeat this 5 times. Pharboo: An egyptian Boo, who uses magical attacks and summons his army. First defeat all of his army, and then when he swoops down to scare you, jump on his head. Repeat this 3 times. Giga UFO: A large UFO that shoots powerful one-hit kill lasers. Simply try to avoid these, and then use a Fire Flower to hurt it. Shoot 20 fireballs to kill it. Bloopbit: A giant 8-Bit blooper, who summons 8-Bit Cheep Cheeps. Freeze the Cheeps, and climb the Cheeps. Then jump on the Blooper's tentacles Jump on them each one time. Bobby: A british Bob-Omb, who is in a tank. Use a Lightning Flower to crush all 4 wheels. Then, jump on his head. Repeat this 8 times. Vane: Vane is a giant one eyed Boo, who will crush all in Peach's Castle. Simply avoid his powerful attacks, and hit the button at the end to use a powerful Power Orb attack to finish him. Reception TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2013 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Wario Inc. Category:Cooperative Games